This invention relates to a double sided break open game ticket.
Break open game tickets are used in an instant lottery type game in which the player purchases a ticket and breaks or tears open a panel on the ticket to reveal printed information comprising a plurality of symbols which are generally of the type used in gambling slot machines such as representations of fruit, playing card suits and lucky symbols. The ticket further includes printed information which indicates which combinations of the symbols are winning combinations. The player then compares the symbols revealed by tearing open the panel with the information relating to the winning combinations to determine whether that player has in this particular card a winning card or a losing card. The information generally also designates the amount of the winnings and so the winning ticket can be immediately redeemed by an authorized operator.
Instant lottery tickets of this type are extremely popular and any modification which provides a novelty value or an enhanced pleasure to the player can significantly increase sales of the tickets.
One modification of this type which provides a novelty effect is that of providing two games on one game ticket. Attempts have been made therefore to provide a game ticket in which on one side there is a first game and when the ticket is reversed to view the opposed side there is a second game independant of the first game. However such attempts have been seriously deficient in that the panels or break open areas on one side have been aligned directly with the panels or break open areas on the second side so that the player when breaking open the first side also reveals the information on the second side since the symbols must be printed on the rear side of the panel itself. This leads to a confusing and less pleasurable ticket for the player.